Wish?
by realkkeh
Summary: Tentang Suho dan ulang tahunnya/Buat saja satu permintaan. Masalah itu benar atau tidak, asalkan kau percaya pasti dikabulkan./Selamat ulang tahun, Suho. /Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu/Suho and other exo members/ Crack pair! KrisHo/Oneshoot/Once again. happy bornday Suho-sshi


Title : Wish?

Cast : Kim Junmyun and all EXO members [almost KrisHo, bec i like them]

Genre : Friendship family yaoi?

Rated : K

Disclaimer : i'm only own the story

a/n : Dibuat untuk merayakan Suho oppa. Happy bornday :)

hanya memperingatkan, kalau tidak suka jangan baca.

.

.

.

.

Buat saja satu permintaan. Masalah itu benar atau tidak, asalkan kau percaya pasti dikabulkan.

.

.

.

.

Selamat ulang tahun, Suho.

.

.

.

.

Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tubuhnya kecil, rambutnya baru dicat pirang dua bulan yang lalu, kulitnya putih dan senyumnya menawan.

Ialah Kim Junmyun yang diberi nama panggung Suho.

Suho.

Dari kata 'SuhoJallo' yang artinya 'Malaikat pelindung'.

Suho.

Dia itu—

"Dia itu bukan hyung yang tampan! Ew tidak, dia sungguh tidak keren dan tampan. Tapi dia adalah orang yang baik. Aku bersumpah dialah yang paling perduli pada kami!" begitu jawaban Sehun dan Kai saat kedua maknae di EXO itu ditanyai mengenai sosok Suho. Suho hanya bisa tersenyum saja saat itu—tidak.

Dia memang selalu tersenyum, kapanpun.

"Mama Suho tidak pernah cemberut. Dia akan selalu tersenyum, yeah seperti sekarang ini. Mama Suho bahkan selalu menasehati kami semua dengan sabar." Zitao memeluk Suho setelah berbicara begitu didepan seorang wartawan. Suho balas memeluknya dan berbisik pelan—"sama sama anakku."

Suho, dia sebenarnya tampan. Super tampan, hanya saja—

"Jika dia bertingkah sok keren, ketampanannya hilang. Aku bersumpah." Setelahnya, Baekhyun tertawa nyaring dengan Suho yang mencubiti pinggangnya pelan.

"Benar kata Baekhyun. Hyung itu tampan kalau hyung tidak sedang bertingkah 'sok tampan.' Kau lebih baik diam. Malah lebih bagus kalau kau diam terus sepanjang hari." Kyungsoo berbicara sarkastik saat dirinya dan Suho membawakan acara radio. Suho yang mendengarnya hanya bisa meringis nyeri karna perkataan teman sebandmate-nya itu.

Tapi meskipun ia sering diejek, atau dijadikan korban 'bully' oleh member lain, Suho itu—

"Dia tidak pernah marah. Aku bersumpah. Meskipun dia kesal, dia akan memendamnya sendiri." Luhan menepuk pundak Suho kala itu. Suho hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk pelan, "Jangan kau pendam sendiri bung, aku akan selalu ada disini." Ujar Luhan lagi namun dengan nada pelan nyaris berbisik—yang tanpa sadar membuat pipi Suho memerah.

Suho sangat menggemaskan saat ia malu, atau bahkan saat dia sedang bingung—

"Aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia akan menjadi leader kita! Maksudku, lihat dia. Suho begitu mungil. Dia sangat imut, aku menyukainya." Dan setelah berkata itu Lay mencium tengkuk Suho yang sedang ia rangkul. Membuat suara riuh dari para fans mereka di acara fansigning waktu itu.

Meskipun tubuh Suho terbilang 'mungil'. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sosoknya begitu berwibawa. Begitu menawan. Begitu—

"Bijaksana." Kata Xiumin singkat. Ia merangkul bahu Suho sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku yang lebih tua darinya, masih belum bisa membimbing yang lain. Tapi dia, dia super keren. Suho akan mendahului orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri."

"Benar! Bahkan aku selalu ia dahulukan!" sambung Chen dengan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menyembul dari belakang Xiumin dan Suho. Membuat Suho tertawa malu sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

Suho, sosoknya nyaris mendekati kata sempurna. Dia begitu sempurna dimata kawan se bandmatenya yang lain—

"Mungkin jika aku melihat Suho hyung ditempat lain, aku akan berfikir kalau aku sudah mati. Dia benar-benar seperti malaikat." Suho mengerjap lucu saat Chanyeol berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung yang lebih tua, Chanyeol berbicara lagi. "Kami benar-benar tidak bisa apa apa tanpanya."

Benar. Tidak ada yang bisa hidup di bandmate ini tanpanya. Tanpa Suho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam hari itu. Semua member bersiap pulang setelah seharian latihan untuk konser perdana mereka hari mendatang.

Semua sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

Tapi tidak untuknya.

Tidak untuk Suho.

Leader exo-k itu masih duduk didalam ruang latihan. Setelah member terakhir pulang—Zitao—ia bahkan masih disana. Suho sudah menelpon manajer sebenarnya, ia beralasan bahwa ada hal yang harus ia lakukan di gedung.

Yang nyatanya hanyalah bohong.

Bohong karena tidak ada lagi yang harus Suho lakukan. Semua staff sudah pulang—bahkan mungkin fans mereka yang biasanya setia menunggu juga sudah pulang.

Tapi Suho tidak.

Ia masih disana.

Masih menunggu.

Menunggu—

**Ddrrrt ddrt**

Ponsel Suho bergetar saat pemiliknya sedang merebahkan tubuhnya dilantai yang dingin. Ia arahkan ponselnya ke arah telinga tanpa melihat nama orang yang menelponnya.

"Halo? Siapa i—"

"Suho."

Suara yang tak asing. Suara yang diam-diam ia dan temannya yang lain rindukan. Suara berat dengan aksen korea khas china. Suara ini—

"Kris?"

Suho langsung terduduk ditempatnya. Ia jauhkan sebentar layar ponsel hanya untuk mengecek nomor yang menelponnya—sebuah nomor baru dengan kode lintas negara di digit awal.

"Kau sungguh Kris?" ulang Suho lagi. Ia dapat mendengar yang diujung sana terkekeh kemudian mendengun pelan.

"Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

Suho ingin menangis. Bodoh, fikirnya. Bagaimana bisa Kris menanyakan kalimat retoris padanya.

"Tidak."

Ya.

Beda dimulut beda dihati.

Terdengar lagi kekehan berat dari ujung telfon.

"Aku berharap kau merindukanku, loh." Suara main-main khas Kris terdengar.

Suho hanya bisa diam. Menutup matanya seakan menahan air mata agar tidak jatuh keluar.

Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh menangis.

"Ada apa menelfonku?" dingin. Suho sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan nada terdingin yang ia bisa.

Suho kembali dapat mendengar helaan nafas diujung sana.

"Sudah lihat kalender?"

Suho memilih diam menunggu Kris melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Junmyunie."

Suho dapat merasakan matanya memanas. Hanya Kris yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan se-cheesy itu.

"Terimakasih." Nyaris tergagap, susah payah Suho mencari suaranya.

Terdengar lagi sebuah tarikan napas, "Dihadapanku ada sebuah kue ulang tahun sekarang, buatlah permohonan."

"Huh?"

"Aku akan meniupkan lilinnya untukmu." Sebuah kekehan, "Buat saja permohonannya. Jika sudah, beritahu aku maka akan kutiup segera lilinnya."

"Kau bahkan percaya takhayul begitu." Mendengus. Suho mencibir Kris —yang terkekeh lagi—dengan nada kesalnya yang malah terdengar lucu.

"Buat saja satu permintaan. Masalah itu benar atau tidak, asalkan kau percaya pasti dikabulkan."

Tertangkap oleh pendengaran Suho bahwa diujung sambungan sana ada suara berisik lagu klasik China. Lagu dengan tempo pelan mengalun indahnya dibalik suara bass yang dimiliki Kris yang sedang berbicara ditelfon dengannya.

"Baik. Aku akan mulai."

Anggap Suho gila karena menuruti permintaan Kris. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hati. Telinga kanannya (yang mengapit telfon genggam) dapat mendengar lagu klasik China dari ujung sana.

"Sudah."

"Selamat ulang tahun, Suho." Kemudian terdengar suara tiupan napas sesorang diiringi dengan tepuk tangan ringan. Tanpa sadar Suho tersenyum membayangkan Kris—

—Jika saja ia ada didepannya.

"Kalau boleh tau, apa permohonanmu?"

"Kalau diberitahu nanti tidak akan terkabul, Kris."

Kekehan lagi. Kemudian keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Menikmati kesunyian yang mulai menyelimuti mereka berdua dari telfon yang saling menyambung.

Anehnya, keduanya merasa nyaman dalam kesunyian ini. Saling mendengarkan napas lawan bicara yang terdengar lewat telfon dalam keheningan yang damai.

"Kris."

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk?"

"..."

"Suho?"

"..."

"Untuk apa Suho? Junmyun? Hey?"

"Kau yang pertama lagi."

"hah?"

Suho menghela napasnya sambil memegangi ujung sweaternya erat.

"Tahun kemarin, kau yang pertama mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku."

Hening. Suho memutuskan untuk melanjutkan lagi ucapannya.

"Dan sekarang kau lagi yang pertama."

Dan kemudian Suho dapat mendengar kekehan milik Kris.

"Ya. Sama sama"

Setelah berkata begitu, keheningan kembali menyelinap diantara mereka berdua. Ada perasaan yang kuat diantara keheningan itu.

Perasaan yang hanya mereka akui dalam keheningan.

"Aku harus menutup telfonya Kris."

Suho mendengar sebuah helaan napas, "Ya. Tutuplah kalau begitu."

Suaranya bergetar. Suho dapat merasakannya.

Dengan ragu, ia memutus kontak telfonnya dengan Kris.

Memutus kontak telfonnya juga memutus perasaannya.

Perasaan yang memendam dihatinya.

Suho menggenggam erat ponselnya. Dengan segera menghapus semua sejarah panggilan telfon. Matanya berair. Tidak, bukan menangis. Ia hanya kelelahan.

Sambil menghela napas, Suho memandangi poster bandmatenya dan atensinya terpaku pada satu sosok yang berdiri dipaling pinggir.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik, untukmu."

Setelahnya, Suho bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang latihan yang lampunya sudah mulai padam.

;fin;

a/n : Maaf kalau jadi begini. Aku nulis ngebut dalam waktu semenit! Mau kuposting tepat jam duabelas malam tanggal 21. Tapi koneksi gak mengizinkan.

ONCE AGAIN, HAPPY BORNDAY SUHO OPPA!


End file.
